


Up All Night To Get Lucky(blogged, that is)

by scapegoat



Series: "Intros Into Arcane/Occult" with Alya Césaire & The Luckyblog [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Alya Césaire, Artist Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Blogging, Developing Friendships, Journalist Alya Césaire, The Ladyblog (Miraculous Ladybug), website creating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapegoat/pseuds/scapegoat
Summary: With the appearance and now names of the new heroes of Paris, Alya, Max, Markov, and Nathaniel put the finishing touches on the Luckyblog.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Markov, Alya Césaire & Max Kanté, Alya Césaire & Max Kanté & Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Markov, Alya Césaire & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté & Markov, Max Kanté & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: "Intros Into Arcane/Occult" with Alya Césaire & The Luckyblog [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852921
Kudos: 5





	Up All Night To Get Lucky(blogged, that is)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug nor do I make money from writing
> 
> A/N: Ooh, uh... if memory serves this takes place in the middle or closer to the end of chapter three of "Vlog For Me," (behold, the luckyblog)

_Sat, Sept 5 th, 2020_

  
Nathaniel set down four sheets of paper that Markov immediately got to work scanning. The first sheet of paper had the word Luckyblog on it in bubble letters. The letters L, C, Y, L, and G were written in red and polkadotted black while the letters U, K, B, and O were black and polkadotted green. The second sheet of paper had a (pretty damn accurate) drawing of Lady Luck thrusting her yo-yo in the air. The third sheet of paper had a (again, another pretty damn accurate) drawing of Karma lifting both hands, each holding a baton, in the air. The fourth sheet of paper has the (once again, amazing accurate) duo standing back to back holding their weapons at their sides.  
  


After art club ended yesterday, Max invited Alya and Nathaniel over so they could finish working on the blog.

  
Alya and Nathaniel watched as the scanned images popped up on the laptop screen. The orange-haired teen gasped then shook the redhead in a hug. “It’s there! You did it! Markov, you are amazing~” The tiny robot inclines its head in a bow.

  
Max is in front of them on the laptop typing away.

  
“‘The official blog of Lady Luck and Karma.’” Alya reads aloud over Max’s shoulder. “maybe one day I’ll get an interview of them. Hey, wait! What’s my name doing at the bottom?”

  
“You’re the website’s creator.” Max explains. “You need to be credited. Otherwise, someone else will gladly take the credit for something they didn’t do.”

  
“Guess that makes sense.” She hums. “Alya Césaire: creator and ‘luckyblogger.’ Ooh. Like that. Nathaniel Kurtzberg, official artist—” The redhead blushed, “and website designer. Markov & Max Kanté: website developers and moderators.”

  
“What’s the difference between ‘creator’ and ‘developer?’” Nathaniel asks.

  
“It was Alya’s idea to create the website. I simply put her idea into website form, developing it.”

  
Nathaniel scratches his head, “that really didn’t answer anything.”

  
“This is like the coolest thing I’ve ever done in my life, and my ma got us invited to Coachella a few years back!” Alya rubs her hands together, “and my phone’s memory is coming soon. I’m gonna be _so_ prepared next time there’s an akuma or amok attack. Not that I’m hoping for one but at the same time I kinda am. That makes a terrible person, doesn’t it?”

  
“No.” Max replies, “though I do wish we could see the heroes without there being some sort of calamity they need to save the city from.”

  
“Same. I’d get the perfect interview then.” Alya cradles her cheeks with her hands, letting out a content sigh.

  
“Alright.” Max cracks his fingers, “Alya, if you could please upload your videos through Markov we can post it to the website and get the website officially up and running.”

  
Alya nods enthusiastically then runs over to Markov, holding up her phone. She looks over the tiny robot then tilts her head to the right in confusion, “uh... how do I do that? Is there like a plug or...?”

  
“May I?” At the nod, Markov takes a hold of Alya’s phone with its claw. “Max, I believe it might prove prudent to link me directly to the Luckyblog.”

  
“If that’s what you want.”

  
Alya, Nathaniel, and Max watch as Markov’s face lights up and various pictures flash by. Once the upload is complete Markov beeps and his face returns to normal.

  
“That’s it...?” Nathaniel hesitantly questions.

  
“I spent most of the morning with the coding and whatnot prior to your arrival, the website just lacked content.”

  
Nathaniel nods slowly then glances at Alya who shakes her head with a shrug. The orange-haired teen gasps as an image pops up on the laptop screen. She and Nathaniel squint to look at it.

  
“I had an idea about the videos.” Max looks over his shoulder to the right at Alya, “rather than edit them, we should post everything. Unedited. The raw footage of Lady Luck and Karma’s bouts.”

  
“That’s good. If I’m to be the official blog of them I gotta just show them as they are. No filters or edits. I like it.” She pats Max on the shoulders, “you are a genius.”

  
“He has been told that.” Markov chirps proudly.

  
Two more video clip image pops up on the website. Alya cheers. Max clicks on the first clip and they watch the silent footage of Lady Luck and Karma’s first appearance. He puts a title underneath the image labeled “the first encounter.” Then he proceeds to label the other two videos on the website.

  
Once he’s done he creates a tab that links to the fanart section of the website and then he turns to Nathaniel, “do you have any more images you’ve created of Lady Luck and Karma?” The redhead startles then shakes his head. Nodding, Max uses the fourth sheet of Nathaniel’s artwork Markov scanned as the page’s header.

  
“I-I guess I’m gonna need more pictures for the pages, huh?”

  
Alya wraps both arms around him in a hug. “Dude, imagine Lady Luck and Karma as we speak checking the website seeing your work? That’s like the coolest thing. You got mad talent.”

  
Nathaniel blushes as he stammers out his thanks, “I-I—Than—Thank you.” Alya rocks him as she keeps both arms around him.

  
Max hums, “what else do we need? We have the video page, the fanart page—”

  
“Fanfiction.” Nathaniel says then bites his lip.  
  


“Okay. Video, fanart, fanfiction... what about fan theories?” Alya glances at Nathaniel who shrugs. They both look down at Max. “I— _Oh_! That reminds me to put a questions page. As for ‘fan theories,’ it’s simply what people who reading the website page believes about the heroes. I’ll filter out any... disturbing theories but will... probably keep the majority.”

  
Alya lets go of Nathaniel and they both shake their heads, “it sounds like a good idea but people can be pretty sick.” The latter says.

  
“Agreed. Nixing that idea. Let’s see... what do we have so far? Fanart, fanfiction, videos, questions—”

  
“Interviews! I know that’s most likely gonna be in video form anyway but I think it should be singled out.”

  
Max nods, “okay. I can do that.” Nathaniel and Alya watch as he creates the linked pages.

  
“I-I don’t think w-we should...” Nathaniel squirms a bit, “l-let me draw some more stuff to upload for the pages so they’re not blank.”

  
“Take your time, man. Can’t rush art.” Blushing, Nathaniel nods then goes to sit down at the table and takes out his sketchbook.

  
“What are your thoughts on the page’s background?”

  
“I dig the polkadots and how everything is lettered green for Karma.” Alya lets out an impressed hum. “I especially love the kitty mouse. I also like how the green isn’t like nauseatingly bright or clashes with the lettering and the pages' colors. I’m thinking we add a bio page. All about Lady Luck and Karma. But, you know, each of them gets their own page. Ooh! I just had another thought! A page about the Miraculouses!”

  
“What about a page for Mme. Mite and M. Méfait?” Max and Alya glance over at Nathaniel. “Like a page about their Miraculouses and just—”

  
“Bashing them? Good idea.”

  
“N-No, I-I mean, yeah but...” The redhead frowns, “I forgot where I was going with it.”

  
“That does give me an idea to have a page to any other sort of magic that shows up.” Max nods in agreement. “Tab that one as the arcane slash occult.”

  
“Got it. So, so far, just to put it out there... we have pages dedicated to: questions about the heroes, fanart of the heroes, fanfiction of the heroes, a bio page for both heroes, a page for Mite and Méfait, a page about magic that doesn’t pertain to Miraculouses—” Alya nods along, “a page about the magic of the Miraculouses or just the Miraculouses in general, videos about battles or just general sightings of the heroes, a page where you’d hopefully get interviews for the heroes.”

  
“M-Maybe... don’t add that page just yet. Or don’t create a link to an empty page. Ooh!” Alya turns to the redhead, “have a favor Nath, can you make a drawing of Lady Luck holding a microphone surrounded by question marks?”

  
The redhead glances over at Alya, “I can... attempt to do that when I’m finished with this one.”

  
“It might be helpful if you inform us of your artwork.”

  
The redhead scratches his head, “yeah, makes sense. I’m just drawing them in—” Nathaniel’s visible eye widens, “ooh. I have an idea for the interview one. I can do yours then the one I thought of and we can compare.”

  
“Okay Nathaniel, go ahead and rock that art.”

  
“You’re gonna need ten drawings of Lady Luck and Karma in different poses and since we have no idea what Mite and Méfait look like we can’t put a drawing of them on their page.”

  
“Just put some butterflies and feathers or something.”

  
Nathaniel nods, “that’s the one I’m working on right now. Come and take a look.”

  
Max gets up then he and Alya head over to the redhead. His drawing is of Lady Luck and Karma looking – quite angrily – up at a floating butterfly carrying a feather.

  
“I-I could just kiss you, man.”

  
Nathaniel blushes, “o-oh—” His blush deepens when Alya in fact does kiss him on the cheek.

  
“This is like chef’s kiss, chef-d'œuvre perfection and my maman is a chef de cuisine! Your skill is seriously blowing me away. I think I need to sit down.” With a sigh, Alya takes a seat at the empty chair across from Nathaniel at the table.

  
“You are incredibly skillful.” Max says, “and it is ‘seriously mind-blowing.’”

  
“T-Thanks.”

  
It takes Nathaniel four hours to create the header images and he throws in several footer drawings as well, along with the written titles in the same alternating pattern with the letters.

  
His images have Lady Luck and Karma in practically every heroic pose in existence. On the fanfiction page, the two of them are looking at phones with the opposite hero phone case. For the fanart, Karma is sitting on a table with a pencil over a blank piece of paper. They made the main page simply the directory which has Karma and Lady Luck fist bumping. The video page has them both in the air poised to strike. The questions page has them both tilting their heads toward each other with black and green polkadotted question marks overhead. The magic page has Lady Luck holding a glowing orb. The interview page – which Max said on the directory is coming soon – has Karma holding a microphone toward Lady Luck.

  
That picture combined Nathaniel’s idea of the two of them being interviewed and Alya’s idea of Lady Luck being the one to do the interview.

  
The magic page with Miraculouses in parenthesis has a list of the known Miraculouses – which isn’t really that known. All they know is there are four Miraculouses. Each of their names has a colon next to it then there are several question marks.

  
For the header, Karma is giving Lady Luck a boost with her baton.

  
The bio pages simply have them standing there. Lady Luck is standing in parade rest in hers, while Karma is casually leaning on her baton on her page.

  
Alya has an arm around both of them. With Nathaniel taller and Max shorter, she settled on an arm around each of their backs. “Well gentlemen, it took us a few hours but we’ve created one kickass website.” She kisses them both on the cheek. “Let’s hit the create button on this sucker!”

  
Before Max can move Markov loudly clears his throat, “I believe you are forgetting someone, Mlle. Césaire.”

  
“Oh. Of course.” Chuckling, Alya moves her hands from Max and Nathaniel then grabs Markov’s face and gives him on peck on the cheek. “Couldn’t’ve done it without you too, Markov. Seriously. You rock.”

  
The four of them crowd the laptop and Max takes a seat in the chair. “Everyone ready?” They nod. He nods then hits the entire button, “and we are officially uploaded and online.”  
  


“Job well done team but this is only the beginning.”

  
“I think we should celebrate. Milkshakes?”

  
Max and Alya’s eyes light up behind their lenses. “Milkshakes.”


End file.
